


(podfic of) Pants on Fire

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story marks the first time I have cried not only while reading & recording a story, but also while editing the recording (several times even). Helenish is magic; I can't explain it. I love it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pants on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177509) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> This story marks the first time I have cried not only while reading & recording a story, but also while editing the recording (several times even). Helenish is magic; I can't explain it. I love it.

**Duration** : 1h38mn  
 **Size & Format**: 67MB .mp3 file or 46MB .m4b file

[download the mp3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?w4x0c6dx83uw0zx) or [get the audiobook from the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201108141.zip).


End file.
